Bubbles' Second Bodyguard
by Slayergirl222
Summary: After Him tries to kill off Bubbles, her new friend, Crystal, decides to be her new bodyguard to protect her. Can the two defeat this menace together or will he succeed in his evil scheme?
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles' Second Bodyguard

Chapter One

Scary Nights

The story starts with Bubbles in her bedroom. She and her sisters are now 16, have two new sisters named Bunny and Bell and they each have a different room. They each wear their own clothes, but they kept their uniforms in case of trouble in their town. Blossom wore a pink argyle sweater with a pink plaid skirt and a pair of knee-high socks and loafers. She still kept her hair in a ribbon and barrette. Buttercup wore a white t-shirt with a green tank top over it, a pair of green, ankle-length pants with white socks and a pair of green sneakers. She also wore a baseball hat. Bubbles wore a light blue, lace-top, a light blue, pleated skirt, a pair of white, knee-high socks, a pair of black high-heeled shoes and she had ribbons in her pigtails. Bunny wore a purple shirt with a light-purple butterfly on it, a tan skirt, white tights and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Bell was wearing a white sweater vest with a white flower on the pocket, a pair of white and gray hip-hop pants, white socks and a pair of gray sneakers. She wore a type of beret. They just got back from their vacation and the five are glad to be back in Townsville again. Just after Bubbles gets into her room, she starts unpacking her bags. Just when she was doing so, a voice came from behind her.

"Welcome back," said a teenage, female voice. Bubbles turned around only to see a girl standing in the doorway. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks in it, and stood at 5 feet 3 inches tall, towering over Bubbles' 5 feet. She had brown eyes, looked to be one year older than Bubbles and she wore a purple-stripped shirt with a hood, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers with green lines on them. She walked up to her with innocence and encouragement. Bubbles stood back in fear, thinking she's the enemy.

"Don't be scared," said the girl. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" asked Bubbles.

"My name's Crystal," said the girl, with a curtsy, as if she was wearing a skirt. "While you were gone, my friends and I were keepin' the city safe."

"You don't look to be a hero," said Bubbles.

"Maybe not," said Crystal. "But you'll see what I can do." She winks. Then Blossom and Buttercup come to Bubbles' room to help her unpack. When they hear her and Crystal talking on the other side, they stand outside, looking through the keyhole.

"Who is that girl?" said Blossom with curiosity.

"I don't know," said Buttercup. "But she could be trouble."

"Probably," said Blossom. "But we're not sure yet."

"Who cares, she's not allowed here!" exclaimed Buttercup. She bursts through the door and attacks Crystal. She senses this and blocks the attack with a shield. Bubbles' eyes grew wide with amazement as she sees her new friend has powers like she does. Crystal immediately gets into battle position and creates a ball of energy in her hand, ready to strike.

"Girl, you picked the wrong day to pick a fight with me," she said with confidence in her voice. She immediately floats off the ground as if she's a witch. She throws the energy orb at Buttercup and it lifts her off the ground and against the wall. Just when Blossom was about to attack her, Bubbles gets in the way to stop her.

"Blossom, don't!" she said in alarm. This gets Blossom's attention immediately.

"Please, Blossom. She's not evil, she's an ally and she was only trying to be friends with me," said Bubbles, with sadness. She had tears rolling down her cheek as she spoke. When Blossom hears this, she realized that it was the wrong way to greet a guest. She cancels her attack and Crystal floats back down to the ground. Buttercup gets back up, while rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry," said Blossom. "It was wrong of me and Buttercup to misjudge you."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," said Buttercup, still rubbing her head.

"It's okay," said Crystal.

"By the way," said Blossom. "Who are you?"

"Name's Crystal," said Crystal, as she extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Blossom, politely. She shook hands with her. The two decide to call this battle an accident. Then Buttercup realized that she wasn't such a bad person at all. She was a being of immense power and abilities. Bunny and Bell came rushing into Bubbles' room.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Bunny.

"Yes," said Bell. "What was going on?"

"We had a bit of a fight," said Buttercup. "There was this girl in Bubbles' room and we thought she was the enemy, so…"

"So we attacked her," Blossom finished her sister's sentence. "We then found out that she's not the real enemy. She's actually an ally who wants to help us."

"Well that makes perfect sense," said Bunny.

"If she isn't the enemy, then we have nothing to worry about," said Bell, with promise and agreement. The four puffs then depart from Bubbles' room and Crystal helps Bubbles unpack everything. Evening came and Bubbles was just about to get ready for bed. All of a sudden, a dark figure was just outside her window. When Bubbles caught sight of the shadow, it was gone. She then dismissed it for a hallucination. She gets some pajamas and heads towards the bathroom next door to her room. Their house had three bathrooms so they wouldn't fight over the same one. Bubbles got in the shower, just after taking her clothes off and turned on the water. She got out, just after she was finished and then took the towel that was on her pajamas to dry off. She then got dressed and went to her bedroom to set her alarm clock. Just when she did so and got into her bed however, there was a slight nervousness in her eyes. She felt like she was being watched. Suddenly, her closet began to glow a bright red. Bubbles got upright on her bed to see what was going on. Then the closet door began to open, much to her surprise. It opened slowly until the same dark figure appeared in the closet. Bubbles' eyes grew wide with fear.

"Who's there?" she asked, nervously.

"_I believe, it's me,_" said the dark figure, with a feminine tone. His voice echoed as he spoke. It drew closer to Bubbles and to her fear she knew who it was as soon as it was out of the shadows. She put the covers over her face and said in fear, "Him."

"_I'm surprised you remember me, dear,_" said Him. He drew closer to her and placed his claw on her shoulder.

"**Now, you will belong to me,**" he said, with a freaky, demonic voice. Just when he was about to strike with his free claw, Bubbles let out a scream. This is heard throughout the house, and her four sisters came barging into her room. The Professor came in too to check up on his daughter. Then the Grim Reaper (From Billy and Mandy) came in with a poof of smoke and aimed his scythe at Him.

"What you come 'round here for, man?" he said. "What you botherin' the girl for?"

Him turned his head towards the crew. He seemed a bit angry, but his voice was foreboding.

"_You sillies, I've merely come for her. By the time she dies,_ **she'll be mine!**" he said, with a chuckle.

"Keep your claws off of her!" exclaimed Blossom.

"What has she ever done to you?" asked Bunny, with anger in her voice.

"_Oh it's not what she's done to me_," said Him, "_but what she's going to do_ **to you!**" He grabs Bubbles by the neck, choking her in the process. He raises his free claw and was about to strike until Crystal teleports her way into Bubbles' room and raises her gun at him.

"Him!" she said. He turned his head towards her, growling and his eyes glowing a bright green with anger.

"Drop the claws and step away from the girl!" demanded Crystal. He let go of Bubbles' neck and teleported by Crystal's side.

"If you ever do that again, I swear to god, I will knock you into next week," she threatened, lowering her gun.

"_Tsk tsk tsk_," said Him. "_You silly girl. I've never repeated any events, but I assure you, I'll be back._" He disappeared into thin air with a dark chuckle. The Professor rushed over to Bubbles and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"All right Bubbles, calm down," he said, reassuringly.

"I don't get it," said Buttercup in confusion. "How come he's after Bubbles in the first place?"

"I think I know," said Bell, thinking. "He must have sensed her fear and is trying to kill her because of this."

"And that might've been exactly what happened," said Crystal. She walked up to the others and spoke.

"He can sense negative emotions even though the victim is hidin' them," she said. "Bubbles fears Him the most and that's why he was after her." She then walks over to Bubbles and places her hand on her shoulder to clam her down.

"Don't worry kiddo," she said, with encouragement. Bubbles looked up with her eyes filled with tears.

"As if today, I'll be your bodyguard alongside Buttercup," said Crystal. The others agreed and Bubbles smiled with hope in her heart and her eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged her as a way of saying thank you.

"Well, I can see you're in good hands," said the Professor. "Guess we'll have to go to bed. You get some sleep kiddo."

"Yes, Professor," said Bubbles. The Grim Reaper walked over to the two.

"Just be sure not to let that devil get to her," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Crystal.

The reaper disappears and the others all go to their bedrooms, knowing that it was time to go to bed. Crystal reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cross necklace with a gem on it.

"The next time he appears before you, use this to ward him off," she instructed. Bubbles took the cross from her, put it around her neck and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo," said Crystal. She hugs her good night and disappears. Bubbles, who was happy with her gift, puts it around her neck and drifts off to sleep with hope in her heart, and faith in her soul.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles' Second Bodyguard

Chapter Two

First Day at Red Stone Academy

The next day, it's the first day of school and the Powerpuff Girls are going to a new school instead of Pokey Oaks. This time it's Red Stone Academy. Bubbles was getting ready for her first day and she already had her new uniform on. Unlike the original Red Stone in Tacoma, this one allows multicolor uniforms, so Bubbles' is a light blue jacket with a yellow bow on it and a blue skirt. She had light blue ribbons in her pigtails and she was wearing Mary Jane shoes with her knee-high socks. She had her backpack on and was about to be out the door, when someone called to her.

"Bubbles!" called a female voice. Bubbles went to the window to find Crystal out there waiting for her. Her attire was different from yesterday's attire, for she was wearing the same type of uniform as Bubbles and the others. The only difference is that her jacket was light purple with a pink bow and an orange skirt. She was also wearing a pair of pink, knee-high, medium-heeled boots. Bubbles waved back and told her, "I'll be out in a minute!" She immediately closed her window and went speeding down the stairs and out the door. She stopped and noticed that her new friend was no longer there. She was about to be on her way until Crystal surprised her from a tree.

"Boo!" she said. This scared the blue puff. She turned around to see who it was and giggled after realizing that it was her friend in the tree, hanging upside down. Crystal climbed down, turned around and said, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, but not too much," said Bubbles, giggling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Crystal, "ever since that incident last night, I thought I'd walk with you. As I've said before, I'll be your bodyguard alongside Buttercup."

Bubbles giggled. She already knew this but she was glad to have Crystal by her side. The two were about to walk together until they heard four familiar voices calling to them.

"Hey, don't leave us behind, knuckleheads!" shouted Buttercup.

"Wait for us!" called Blossom.

"Hey, wait up you two!" called Bunny.

"Stay where you are!" called Bell. The four catch up to the pair and began panting. They each wore the same attire, as the two except they were different colors. Buttercup wore a light green jacket with a black bow and a green skirt with white socks and a pair of sneakers. Bell's was a white jacket with an icy-blue bow and a gray skirt with white socks and a pair of Mary Jane shoes. Blossom's was a pink jacket with an orange bow and a dark pink skirt. Bunny's was a purple jacket with a brown bow and a dark-purple skirt with white socks and Mary Jane shoes. They were panting from all that running they had to do.

"Hey guys," said Crystal.

"Sorry for not waiting for you," said Bubbles, apologetically.

"Apology accepted Bubbles," said Blossom.

"Anyway, why walk when we can fly?" Bunny suggested. She floated in the air to show a demonstration.

"Good idea," said Blossom. "We can save a lot of time if we do so."

"Booyah! That means we can fly without getting caught!" said Buttercup excitedly.

"But," said Bubbles, worriedly, "what if Him finds us flying in the air?"

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Crystal. "I'll be sure to put a camouflage-shield around all of us so nobody can notice. It'll be as easy as pie." She beamed. The girls float into the air and began flying. Crystal summons a pair of phoenix wings to help her fly and places an invisibility shield on each of the girls, including Bubbles, who was afraid that she would be caught using her powers when Him sees her in the air, and herself. Meanwhile, Him was in his lair, trying to find a way to kill Bubbles and make the girl his own. He rose up from his throne and looked into a large mirror to find her.

"_Show me the girl,_" he said. The mirror then revealed Bubbles and Crystal flying together as if in a sky ballet. He seemed to have noticed that Crystal was close by his target. He strokes his goatee with his claw and smiled.

"_Well, well Bubbles_," he said, grinning. "_It seems you are too afraid to go alone. Hmm? Well let's see how powerful your friend is when she's_ **dead.**" He cackled at his evil plan, his voice echoing in the air.

Meanwhile, Crystal and the others make it to Red Stone and they land right on the pathway. She leads them to the doorway and opens the door for them. Bubbles was grateful for Crystal being with her everyday, because she was the most powerful being of Earth. She and the others walked in one at a time, with Crystal coming in from behind. Before class time started, she showed the girls around the school and told them about that history of Red Stone. She was in this school longer than them, so she knew about the school very well. Bubbles, who was fascinated by how the students behaved and by how Crystal was able to make it so she understood everything she told her, was very pleased with her new school. Blossom was also fascinated with the school because of their education program. Buttercup was more interested in their sports rather than education. Bell was surprised that they had a training room so they could practice for the day they fight evil. Bunny liked the school's clubs and after-school activities alongside Bubbles.

"Attention students," shouted the speaker. "We have an important announcement to make. Please go to the auditorium at once. Thank you." The girls hear this and they were all excited, including Bubbles, who was flying all over the place.

"That's our cue," said Crystal.

"Bubbles, calm down," said Blossom. Bubbles immediately stopped what she was doing and landed.

"Aw right, announcement time!" shouted Buttercup, with excitement.

"Shall we go?" asked Crystal. She led them to the auditorium, where the announcement is taking place. They make it there and sat in their seats in the back row, where they can see the announcer. The principal walked up to the stand and stood there.

"Hello, Red Stone Academy," he said. "I would like to announce on welcoming all you students to another school year."

"Boy, Principal Bentley sure knows how to make a girl sleepy," said a female student. She landed on Buttercup's lap and fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" said Buttercup. "This is no time for a cat-nap!" She then looked at the announcer who was also out cold. This disturbed her and the others. Suddenly they heard a flute being played. It sounded like Zelda's lullaby and it was coming from the other side of the auditorium. They reach for the location and find a woman who was on the ledge of a window, wearing a very strange outfit. It was red and white, with black musical notes at each side and she also wore a black skirt and red boots.

"Who are you?" Blossom demanded. The woman stopped playing her flute and answered, "The name's Tune. I'm here under the master's orders." She jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground. Crystal got in front of Bubbles to protect her. Tune looked at them amusingly and said, "The master said you'd be her bodyguard. Let's see how 'protected' she is when from behind." She disappeared into a thick, orange mist. Crystal, knowing that she will come from behind, raises her hands in the air and shouts, "Holy Crown!" A barrier immediately covered both her and Bubbles, just after Tune appeared from behind them and attacked them. The attack was blocked and this made Tune angry.

"So, you thought it was easy?" she said, angrily. "Then how do you like this one?!" She summoned a demonic piano monster to kill them. Crystal and Bubbles turn around and the teenager got in front her to guard her. As she stared at the monster in aw, it attacked the two. They dodged out of the way Bubbles was left unguarded. Crystal sensed this and immediately went back to her side. She then studies the monster carefully and sees a weak spot.

"Guys!" she cried. "I found this bad boy's weakness!"

"Well spill it!" said Buttercup, anxiously.

"It's the legs! The legs are what's holdin' it up!"

"Good eye, Crystal," said Blossom, in agreement. "Everyone, aim for the bottom half of this beast!" Each girl did there own attack at once. Blossom with her Ice Breath, Bubbles with her sonic scream, Buttercup with her fire balls, Bell with her telekinesis, and Bunny with her muscular personality. Crystal then shouts "Volcanic Burst!" A large pile of lava covered the beast, which caused an explosion, but it did not destroy to entire school. The monster immediately disappears in a cloud of red dust.

"You may have won this round, Crystal Lee," said Tune as she floats off the ground. "But my master will have his prize! Just you wait!" She then disappears and the girls return to their seats before everyone else woke up.

"Phew! What a relief," said Crystal, exhausted from her attack.

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "But we nearly destroyed the school."

"My powers aren't meant for destruction," Crystal explained. "I actually use them in various situations, not to harm anythin', but to help everythin'."

"I guess they couldn't take a hint from you," said Blossom. The girls then laugh in their accomplishment. Bubbles looked up at Crystal, who was laughing at her accomplishment along with the others. She knew she had found a true friend, one that will protect her with all her might. But she also knew that it was just the beginning.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles' Second Bodyguard

Chapter Three

The Mark of Shadows

The girls make it back home right after school, with Crystal included. She was getting suspicious about why Him was after Bubbles and why he wanted kill her in the first place. She made sure to come along in case this incident at the school happens again. Bubbles makes it up to her room, opened the door and walked in. She switched out of her school uniform and replaced it with a pair of blue jeans with a light blue bubble on each of the pockets, a light blue sweater vest with a bubble at the chest pocket, and a pair of black loafers. She quickly got onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a little bit before picking up her long-time companion, Octi the octopus. She heard Crystal say, "I'm headin' home. See ya!" as she walked out the front door and speeds off. She gets up and walks over to the window to see her friend speed for home. She then walks back to her bed and lays down to stare at the ceiling, wondering why Him was after her and what he wants with her. She has a flashback of when she was only five.

Flashback

Bubbles was crying on the floor, thinking that what her friend said was a horrible idea. She turns to her octopus doll and says, "Oh, Octi. Now they're fighting more than ever." She covered her eyes. "I'm so confused. Octi, tell me what to do." Just when she said so, there was no answer.

"Octi?" asked Bubbles, in confusion. "Why don't you say something?" There was no answer until a voice said, "_Stupid_, **little girl!**" Bubbles gasped and her doll suddenly came to life, turning red with its tentacles and body growing and crowding the room.

"_They're fighting because of you,_" the voice said again, "_because you_ _believed your toys can really talk and you actually do what they tell you to do._"

"I know that voice," said Bubbles. "You're Him!"

"_Very good, I'm flattered,_" said the Him possessed doll. "_But thank you Bubbles. Thank you for helping me break up the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. Now if you excuse me, I must go_ **and** **destroy the world!**" The doll moves, breaks through the wall and heads for Townsville, leaving Bubbles to stare as it disappears into the night.

Flashback Ended

Bubbles wondered why Him was after her while lying on the bed and holding her Octi doll. Was it because she fears him the most? Or was it because he loves her and he wants her to be his queen? She stared in thought for at least two minutes. She, looked over her left shoulder and noticed something on her left arm, like she got a tattoo from somewhere, but never realized it. She got up right on the bed and examined it. _This is weird,_ she thought, _since when did I get a temporary tattoo on my arm?_

She then got a wet towel from the bathroom and went to her room to wash it off. She scrubbed at it for a few seconds and to her surprise, it wasn't damaged nor was it scratched off. It was left there with no scratches, no marks and no nothing. Bubbles was confused. _Why won't it rub off, _she thought. Just then, the room became as red as blood and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"_You saw the mark, did you?_" an echoed voice came from behind. Bubbles' head snapped in its direction, and there was Him, standing near the door with his usual smile on his face and his claw tapping on knob. He floated over to her, his red mist following behind. Bubbles backed up in fear, thinking he's trying to kill her again. Unfortunately for her, he caught to her nonetheless, with his body close to hers as if he's holding her manually.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice cracking in fear. Him walked behind her, his arms still holding her still. He whispered in her ear, "_The Mark of Shadows._" He then hugged her tightly as though to prevent any means of escape.

"_It's a powerful mark that cannot be washed away,_" he said. Bubbles then stabs him in the stomach with her elbow, runs out of his reach and zaps the mark with her laser vision. This did not work, however, for it remained untouched even after the blast. Him laughs at her, evilly.

"_You see?_" he said, grinning, "_The mark is legal and completely unbreakable,_ **even for you.**" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to trap her in his grasp, making her even more scared. The Grim Reaper appears again and was grumbling to himself until he turns around and shouts in shock, "Him!" As Him was about to strike his prey, Grim shouts, "Hold it, Him!" and zaps him with his scythe, causing him to let go of her and she lands on her butt. Him shakes his head, hisses and turns it towards the Reaper, with anger on his face.

"_You've just made a serious_ **mistake**," he said, angrily. He snapped his claws at the ready and was about to make his first move on his opponent, until Crystal teleports into the room and shouts, "Whoa ho! What's goin' on here?"

"Him told me about the tattoo," said Bubbles, her voice cracking with fear. Crystal looked at her all confused and asked, "What tattoo?" Bubbles lifted her arm towards her, hoping that she'll be able to get rid of the strange tattoo. Crystal teleported next to her and looked at the tattoo in shock. Him grinned at her expression when she saw it.

"Holy smokes, it's a Shadow Mark!" she exclaimed. Him walked up to the two and said, "**Right you are, fool!**" He teleports behind Bubbles and said, "_And right you are about her…_" He paused and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "_…misfortune._" He then kissed right on the cheek.

"Claws off of her, Him!" said Crystal, angrily. She aimed an energy orb at the ready. Him teleported right next to Bubbles' closet and snapped his claws, ready to strike. He lashed his right claw at her, but Crystal whacks it back to him, causing it to strike the villain.

"Thank you, Crystal," said Grim, as he witnessed this. As he says this, Him grins and teleports to Bubble's side. She backs off from him and gets out the cross necklace that Crystal had given her.

"Stay back!" she said, as she held the cross necklace in front of him. He grinned and his eyes glow a bright green, causing the cross to heat up and explode. This made Bubbles drop it to the ground, as it seemed to have melted in the explosion. _Rats_, Crystal thought to herself. _He melted it._ Him advanced towards her and wrapped his arms around her, preventing any means of escape. Crystal thought fast and kicked him on the side, causing him to fly across the room. Grim then zaps him with his scythe, and Him disappears into a cloud of red mist.

"Well, it seems our work here is finished, man," said Grim.

"**This isn't over!**" shouted Him's disembodied voice. "**I'll be back for you, Bubbles! Just you wait!**" As he said so, the room returns to normal, going back to the original color that it once was. Crystal gave a sigh of relief after that. Bubbles ran up to her and hugged her, as a way of saying thank you.

"You can go now Grim," said Crystal. "You got some work to do."

"Don't let that devil get to her, though," said Grim. He disappears. Bubbles, who was a little frightened about what happened, kept hold of Crystal. She then pats Bubbles on the head, and said, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll keep Him away from you." She hugs her to give her some comfort. Bubbles held onto her tight, knowing that she is a great friend to her and that she would never let anyone evil near her.

Later, during dinnertime, Bubbles kept thinking about what Him said about the mysterious tattoo.

Flashback

"_The mark is legal and completely unbreakable,_" said Him. "**…****even for you."**

Flashback ended

Bubbles kept chewing her food, as she stood deep in thought.

"Bubbles," said Blossom, with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" Bubbles turned her head towards her sister, and said, "It's nothing." She continued eating, but she kept thinking about what would happen when Crystal is not around to save her. After dinner, she immediately took a shower and got into her room, just after she got dressed in her nightgown. She locked the closet door and her window, got into bed, and drifted to sleep, hoping that she would forget about what happened today.

To be continued…


End file.
